It is known in the art to use enzymatic methods to detect analytes, for example glucose in blood. In these methods, the analyte to be detected is contacted with a detection reagent which contains a coenzyme. The coenzyme is reduced or oxidized upon enzymatic oxidation or reduction of the analyte, respectively. For highly concentrated analytes this change in the redox state of the coenzyme can be measured directly, e.g. by dual UV-wavelength measurement. However, if the concentration of the analyte and thus the concentration of the coenzyme is below about 10−3 M, enzymatic detection methods frequently require that the redox equivalents formed upon oxidation or reduction, respectively have to be transferred to mediators which are then detected electrochemically or photometrically in a further step. Enzymatic detection methods that utilize mediators require a calibration step which furnishes a direct connection between the measured value and the concentration of the analyte to be measured. In light of the above discussion, additional options for detecting analytes in a sample are desirable.